


Shy

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula's still teaching Daybreak to loosen up, but at least she's more open to relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

“W-Wait!”  
  
“Oh come on – we’re already this far and we’ve done more before.”  
  
“B-But, Nebula, I-”  
  
“Shut up and spread your legs.”  
  
Daybreak flinched at the harsh tone, but did as the older femme commanded. Legs trembling and face bright red, she turned her gaze away from the other as she looked down at her wet and twitching valve.  
  
Nebula laughed once. “You look like a slut.”  
  
Daybreak said nothing, too embarrassed at baring herself like this to the other. Then she let out a scream as Nebula suddenly laid on top of her, their sticky and wet valves rubbing up against each other. The Decepticon just closed her optics and gave a small moan, loving the feeling of the young femme’s entrance against hers.  
  
She looked down at the other and smirked. Daybreak was trembling, tears of embarrassment in the corners of her optics, and her face was bright red. She leaned down and licked up her cheek.  
  
“You crying just makes me want to fuck you harder, you know.”  
  
“N-Nebula, please… NGH!” She cried out when Nebula suddenly rocked against her, arching against her at the pleasurable feeling of their valve rubbing together. “A-AH! O-Oh! N-No! Nebula, don’t- NGH!”  
  
Nebula just rocked against her, grinding their wet entrances against each other. She loved the reactions Daybreak would give. She was so shy, so innocent that all she wanted to do was making her cry in pleasure and fuck her senseless. But she was mercifully and treated her kindly, knowing that if she went too far that Daybreak would breakdown since she was so shy.  
  
She pressed her lips on the light blue femme’s, Daybreak whimpering into their kiss as she gripped the taller femme’s shoulders with shaky hands. Nebula just smirked and bucked her hips against the other, making the other scream in pleasure as their ports slammed together.  
  
She may have been shy, but Daybreak gave Nebula  _exactly_  what she wanted.


End file.
